surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin the Memelord
Martin the Memelord is a character in the timeline, who represents the embodiment of cringe, emojis, and deep-fried memes. He is the first major enemy that Meme Man encounters in The Rebellion. He is the guardian of the portal to the Cyber Dimension, to which Meme Man must go to ask martin.exe and the Cyber Beings to help him defeat Martin the Soultaker. Meme Man "kills" Martin in episode (insert later), but he doesn't actually die. Instead, his essence collapses into the Meme Crystal, a weapon that Meme Man will use throughout the rest of the series. Origin Martin the Memelord was the Martin who was least affected by the original corruption. Because of this, he was allowed to stay in the Throne of the Universe, despite wielding no actual power. However, after the banishment of martin.exe to the Cyber Dimension, he was appointed by Martin, God of the Universe to guard its portal. This proved to be his downfall. Over time, the data leaks from the Cyber Dimension's portal were completely absorbed by him, which fed him a constant stream of memes. He started to become more and more chaotic, slowly losing control of his own essence. Despite this, he still remained the guardian of the Cyber Dimension. One day, however, he started to permanently alter the shape of the Meme Dimension. He began to pull Picardía Faces from his environment and fuse them with his own emojis, which formed the Apple Memes, his 4 personal servants. After realizing what had happened, all of the Picardía Faces in that dimension fled in terror, meaning that Trigger Words no longer work in the Meme Dimension. He also bent molecules of dark matter into a defensive shield called the Meme Shell. This shield has a special property; no force of any kind whatsoever can break it from the outside, but it is easily breakable and easy to reform from the inside. Because of all this, Martin the Memelord is now a menace feared across all dimensions, by all beings; even including The Omniscronchulon. Role in the Story Martin the Memelord is another minor character in The Rebellion. However, his death does provide Meme Man with a valuable weapon (the Meme Crystal) that is used throughout the series. Trivia * Martin the Memelord was the first remake of Martin that was ever created. * Like Martin the Soultaker, Martin the Memelord's current sprite was not the original. ** In fact, Martin the Memelord's original sprite was not meant to be used for anything at all. His original sprite was an inside joke between ViruCide and his friends. * Martin the Memelord has a theme in The Rebellion, which was made by ViruCide himself. ** The theme is titled "Τηε Υλτιματε Δεσπαξιτο." *** The name features greek characters, which translate to "The Ultimate Despacito" in English. *** The song was named after the distorted despacito motif that plays throughout the song. ** This makes Martin the Memelord the only new character in The Rebellion with a theme, and one of two (known) characters with themes in all of the surreal meme multiverse. The other is Vegetal. ** ViruCide's original plan was to use this theme for Martin the Memelord, but he ended up dedicating it to his friend instead and creating a remixed version of the track with different melodies for Martin instead. *** Just as Martin preceded The Rebellion, the original theme was made well before he was. It was finished for a long time, but it had no name. ViruCide eventually decided to release it anyway so it wouldn't "rot away in the abyss that is his mind." *** Despite dedicating the theme to his friend, ViruCide still kept the name "The Memelord's Curse." Gallery Category:The rebellion Category:The Martins Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Emoji-looking Characters Category:Semi-Trustworthy Category:Males Category:Deep fried